A Lion's Tale
by The Real Simba
Summary: An alternate story of the Lion King telling the Tale of Simba's life while living with Timon and Pumbaa, but is everything is as it seems? SNL Teens Rated T for sex and violence
1. A new hope

**Simba is back with a brand new tale, not really gonna say much other than hope you enjoy and Review! :) And if you have any ideas for the next chapter PM and tell me, maybe I'll consider it. I'll be sure to give you credit. **

The heat of the warm summer sun shed its light beaming bright rays on the earth scorching it, the air humid and dry. The smell of fresh grass and new bloomed flowers. He inhaled a fresh breath before stepping out from the shade of the cool jungle, embracing it. The heat rushing to his face, bending down into a pouncing position. His amber eyes filled with determination. Letting his pink tongue lick around his white muzzle, sizzling his taste buds of a juicy antelope. There it stood alone and open. The golden furred, half grown, auburn maned Lion tip-toed lightly through the soft grass. Slowly pondering the beast, working his every move as to not make a sound. Just like his father had taught him so long ago. A single hint that something was stalking the antelope would bring alert to it's ears. He would lose his prey, and that meant no meat for him. Simba had got used to eating insects with Timon and Pumbaa but this was a rare opportunity, how the antelope managed to stray so far away from the Pride Lands to here was unknown. All the Teenage Lion cared about was digging his claws into that fat pound of juicy meat, then resting in a deep sleep on his vine roped hammock under the trees with the cool shade.

He took a step forward, the crackling sound of a stick breaking from beneath him. His ears perking up, the brown beast stirred with fear glazing it's eyes around the surroundings. Nothing could be seen in it's eye site as it averted looking back down chewing the grass. It stood motionless again. The Lion's tail flicked softly across the weeds rustling it, on the verge of excitement. A determined grin fixed on his face. His eyebrows bent down, the slow steady heartbeat racing from within, his blood flowing, coursing suspense through his veins. Taking another step stretching his body across the fields attempting to stay low as possible. Sweat pouring down his spine from the heat, sticking into the thick beautiful golden coat of fur. Flys buzzing around his ear, irritating, disrupting the focus of meat on his mind. Taking a swat with his paw at the insects he brushed them away.

The bugs ceasing to annoy him, flying through his ears buzzing. ''Ahh get! Get away!'' Whispering to the fly with annoyance. The sound stirring the antelope again, raising it's face up looking around the fields, studying, searching. The Lion smacked the side of his head making them buzz out of his ear. He crouched down low again in position, eyes fixed back on the antelope, it's look averting it's eyes down again, standing motionlessly still gnawing the thick weeds of grass down it's skinny throat.

With his tongue hanging out from his mouth, the piece of flesh growing closer. He stepped his forepaws forward a couple times rustling his way through the soft grass, placing his paw on a log that stood blocking the way. The Antelope finished eating, then suddenly in that moment the golden Lion came into his view. The beast's pupils shrinking with fear, Simba froze up stopping, clinching his paws together tightly. The two animals staring at each other for a long moment. Their eye's fixed on the other's, focusing which one was going to make a move first. Then the beast stood up taking off racing across the fields Simba following after it running, quickly pacing his speed, chasing with determination, desperately wanting the beast's meat. For a long length of time following the Antelope around the field in circles. Simba roared leaping into the air reaching out for it, his feet stumbling from under him accidentally tripping over a log the small Lion fell onto the Antelope's brown fur, it yelped with pain. He held the beast down with his paws, unsheathed his black claws and tore into it's flesh ferociously showing no mercy only the desire to eat. Red blood staining his muzzle, he smiled with glorious victory ripping the meat from the antelope swallowing, gobbling it whole, his smile wide until hearing the obnoxious sound of a small Meerkat alongside the hoarse voiced warthog. It was Timon and Pumbaa, Simba rolled his eyes.

''Hey! I knew you would be out here wandering off, and eating.. what are you eating? Come on mister open up.'' Simba gulped down his last bit of flesh nervously.

''Nothing why?'' The Lion nervously tried to hide what he had just done. Timon and Pumbaa didn't approve of him eating meat even if it was only this one time.

''No no, come on mista.'' Timon stuck his head inside Simba's mouth looking around, the foul stench of flesh rushing through his nostrils.

''Jeez Kid, learn to freshen you're breath up. Girls definitely won't kiss ya if they smell that.''

''Hey I just ate.'' Simba explained sounding offended.

''Yikes! Pumbaa! He's turned into a carnivore!'' The Meerkat after seeing that Simba had meat in his mouth leaped onto the warthog's head hiding himself under Pumbaa's tuft of hair shaking with fear. His legs wobbling. This made Simba chuckle wiping his muzzle off rubbing the blood on the grass. He licked his fur clean.

''Haha relax Timon I'm not a carnivore. I'm not gonna eat you guys. I just saw an Antelope so I got some meat for once, no big deal I don't get it alot around here. You guys know that. I'm a Lion meat won't hurt every now and then. I get sick of bugs sometimes.'' The Lion explained licking the last of the red stained blood on his paw. Admiring how sharp his claws are fiddling with them. Timon exchanged a look with Pumbaa, then rolled down his tusk waving his fingers in Simba's face. The Teen smiled chuckling to himself.

''Yeah yeah yeah Buddy. Just don't get any ideas, don't forget we raised you. Right Pumbaa!'' Timon proudly crossed his arms closing his eye's, elbowing Pumbaa in the stomach awaiting an answer to his question. The Warthog put his hoov to his mouth thinking blankly. The Meerkat blinked one eye open turning up to Pumbaa who sat their trying to think of an answer for a simple question as usual.

''Pumbaa? Pumbaa? Pumbaa! Oh why do you always do that?''

''Do what?'' The two began arguing in their typical manner, Simba grinned to himself looking back at his friends as they argued he was slowly walking across the fields slipping away from their watchful eyes.

''That!'' Timon shouted.

''Did what? Who?'' Pumbaa asked looking around the area. Timon smack his face wiping his hand down his face leaving a glum look.

''You? Everytime I ask you a question, Pumbaa buddy it's a simple answer.'' Timon began putting his tiny arms around Pumbaa's neck.

''Just nod you're head at least if ya don't know it. Yeesh!'' The two began looking around, nothing in the fields only to hear the sound of crickets chirping.

''Now where did he go? That little rascal, oi! Teenagers! Come on! We gotta go hunt for Simba yet again. Oi! Why must he do this every single day, I tell ya Pumbaa I need a vacation.'' Timon carried his small friend ontop of him prancing themselve's across the fields. Pumbaa began thinking again.

''Uhh, but aren't we already on vacation?''

''Pumbaa!''

''Sorry'' The warthog lowered his eyes sadly. Timon sighed then patted his buddy on the tuft of hair.

''Ahh it's okay buddy, it's just this kid. Where does he get the energy! Forward Pumbaa back to the Jungle we'll find em later. He's a big boy he knows how to get back.''

''Where do you think he went Timon?''

''Ah don't worry about it Pumbaa, he'll be back. He's not a cub anymore we don't have to watch over him like we used to. Who know's? Maybe the little guy got a girlfriend he's going to see or somethin.'' The two looked at each other thinking.

''Yeah like that will happen, there's not a female animal in miles around here hahaha.'' Timon finished off making Pumbaa bust out laughing into his raspy tone.

The two pals laughed to themselves cracking jokes on Simba, then huddled back into the jungle pushing their way through the thick green bushes. The cool shade hitting their furs, as they walked along the path Timon swiped bugs from ontop Pumbaa's back flinging them into his small mouth gobbling them down as much as he could.

''Oooh crunchy.'' Delighted he swallowed a fat red bug into his tiny mouth.

''Hey Timon, could you give me one?'' Pumbaa looked up to Timon with sad eyes.

''Hey sure pal, here have the platter.''

Timon passed the green platter down to Pumbaa's mouth, he gobbled the bugs that squirmed for their lives as the warthog swallowed them down. Just as the two were eating a Lion leaped out roaring thunderously from the jungle along the dirt path. Timon and Pumbaa shrieked with fear yelling at the top of their hugging onto each other only to realize that it was just Simba teasing them.

''Jeez kid! Don't ever do that again!'' Timon pleaded in relief hearing Simba's laugh at the pleasure of scaring them to death. Timon reached over whispering to Pumbaa ''Imagine when he gets older.'' The two shivered at thought of how fearsome he will someday be.

''What's wrong Ti-mon, scare ya?'' Simba bragged tapping Timon in the stomach with his paw.

''Hey nobody scares me buddy got that?'' Timon pointed his finger poking Simba's pink nose, the Lion gently grabbed Timon's finger and pushed it off.

''Riiight. So when are we gonna eat? Man I'm starved.''

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other with shock while Simba rubbed his stomach pretending to be hungry.

''Heh? YOU JUST ATE! Yeesh! How much does a Lion have to eat in one day?'' Timon yelled shocked believing the Lion is still hungry.

''Well, you wouldn't let me finish so I'm still hungry.''

Timon smacked his face again with distress. Until he heard Simba laughing again.

''Haha hey I'm just kidding. Come on guys I'm stuffed that meat filled me up.'' He said smiling, Timon sighed then followed from atop Pumbaa's head.

After Timon and Pumbaa filled their faces for awhile stuffing with insects, Simba walked off towards the log that hung over the river. The same log that they sang Hakuna Matata every weekend. The lonely Teen lion's face fell with a frown thinking that evening, reminiscing on old memories. He saw his reflection in the water, he could see how sad he was. Something was troubling but he couldn't think what. Then it came to him, his father. Nala, everything that was taken out of his life. That fateful day where in the gorge, his mind blurred with the vision. He could see him self shouting ''Noooo'' his father falling from the steep cliff and crashing into the hard dirt. He went by his body, but there was nothing. Motionless, he was dead.

Simba twirled his claw in the water in a circle, leaning low off the log into his gloomy reflection. An eternal sadness that cut through his heart no matter how happy he seemed around Timon and Pumbaa. He never told them anything that bothered him inside. They wouldn't understand, they don't have any problems and never knew what it was like. As much as he wanted to forget the past it kept coming to him when he was alone. He couldn't help how he felt, his father is gone. The girl of his dreams is faraway and he can never go back to his home to see her ever again. He's an exile, a rogue Prince, no not even a Prince anymore. And he's guilty for everything that ever happened, it's all his fault. Memories flashed through his head, there he sat thinking in complete solitude.

_''Meaning?''_

_''One day you two are going to be married''_

_''Yuck''_

_''Eww gross.''_

_''I can't marry her she's my best friend.''_

_''Yeah it'd be so weird''_

_''Well sorry to bust you're bubble but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition..''_

_''I thought you were very brave.''_

_''I was just trying to be brave like you.'' _

_''Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.''_

_''But you're not scared of anything.''_

_''I was today.''_

_''You were?''_

_''I thought I might lose_ you.''

_''Oh I guess even King's get scared huh?''_

_''Mm-hm''_

_''But you know what?''_

_''What?'' _

_''I think those hyena's were even scarder.''_

_''Hahaha, come here you!''_

_''Oh no! No!'' _

_''The stars are so beautiful.''_

_''Not as beautiful as you... where would I be without you Nala?''_

''Lonely... forever...Nala that's where I'd be. Like I am right now.'' He said to himself quietly, the same voice he had as cub but slightly deeper cracking. Tears building up inside, he wiped them away with his paw flinging them in the river, as not to show sadness. Growling lowly he smacked his reflection in the water with his paw angrily stomping away.

That night he couldn't sleep he tossed and turned, his fur dripping with a cold sweat running down his spine bringing a shiver to his body. His eyelids squinting as voices of the past echoed over and over again in his mind. Stained dry tears on his face, his eyes bloodshot. A rumbling sick feeling in his stomach. He felt something grab him by the shoulder he awoke with a growl, startled to see an older looking pale brown furred male Lion glaring down at him nervously. He had a grey bit of a beard growing from his muzzle, his face wrinkled, looking deep into his blackish green pupils showed of his wisdom. Somehow he recognized this Lion, but couldn't figure out who it was. Then it struck him. It was his father's old general who fought the hyena's and trained the Lion army for Pride Rock. The elder bowed his head to the young teen, saluting him as ''You're majesty.'' Simba smiled he liked his tone, you're majesty created a tint of happiness in him. He had not been called that by anyone but his cub friends since... the day the King died, his father died.

''Who are you? What do you want?'' Simba whispered as quietly as he could so he didn't wake Timon and Pumbaa who slept ontop of each other peacefully but snoring loudly.

The general put his paw on Simba's shoulder with a smile, Simba looked at him as if he was crazy, his eyebrows raised with confusion.

''You're Simba, the son of Mufasa. Yes?''

The teen cocked his head to the side.

''Yeah why? Well I was the son... of... Mufasa.''

The general patted his shoulder showing comfort and sympathy.

''I miss em. You're father was a great King, but what if I told you he's still alive?''

''What?'' Simba shouted then realized he just yelled, Timon and Pumbaa stired nearly waking up. He began whispering pulling the elderly Lion closer.

''What do you mean he's still alive?'' He asked with shock, tears building up.

''There is no time, you must come now.'' The elder urged

''Right now?'' Simba asked hastily.

''Yes hurry, wake you're friends if you wish them to accompany you.'' Of course he couldn't leave Timon and Pumbaa, he ran sliding on the ground next to their bodies. He shook them whispering.

''Hey psst. Guys get up come on we gotta go.''

Timon stirred in his sleep mumbling to himself, ''Go? Go where?'' Simba felt a similar moment of dajavoo. Pumbaa grumbled rolling on his side flipping Timon off, the little Meerkat wake up swinging his fists around angrily startled with his eyes closed.

''That's it! Alright lemme at em! Lemme at em!''

Simba rolled his eyes then grabbed him waking him up.

''Hey! Oh, Simba. What's wrong kid?'' Timon asked with concern thinking it had to be something to do with a nightmare.

''Look we gotta leave. Quick! So wake Pumbaa and let's go.''

Timon looked around their space in the jungle then he saw the elderly Lion sitting thinking.

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who's the old guy?''

''Don't worry about it, he's just a Lion that I uhh.. know. He told me something very important.'' Simba urged. The Meerkat sighed then started pushing on Pumbaa's side to wake him.

''Why do I always have to move you're big behind? Get up ya oaf!''

''Huh? Was it me?'' The warthog mumbled from exhaustion and sleepiness.

''Jr here, says we gotta leave cause it's somethin very important so come on buddy. You're the ride.''

''Alright Timon easy on the ears.'' Pumbaa grumbled still sleepy.

Timon hopped on Pumbaa's back as they set out, Simba thought to himself excited but very confused at the same time. They drifted out of the jungle and into the open arid hot desert, the white shine of the moon and stars bringing the group a bit of light. His life was about to change forever as he set out towards the greatess thing that could possibly ever happen.


	2. A hard truth

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, not how I planned. My internet got shut off for about a week, that happens every once in awhile. But it's back on now so I got another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 2! REVIEW! :)**

The golden furred Lion's bloodshot eyes opened in the midst of the night's gloom. Cold sweats pouring down his sore spine from the long day's march. His head pounding like thunder just stuck him, his pink tongue arid dry from the humidity of the desert. Even at night it was hot. His body felt terrible, his legs were bleeding, his paws were beat red from crawling over the endless rocks and branches of the jungle. Then there was the scorching sun in the day, his skin was beat red from sunstroke. His stomach kept rumbling for something to eat, his mouth was calling for just.. a single drop of water it felt so dry. He needed something to quench his thirst.

The exhausted young teen struggled himself up off the sandy earth, a slight crack in his ached back as he stretched out. The pain striking him like a lightning bolt. He crept quietly over the a nearby pond splashing the chilled water on his face, licking up what he could. He dunked his face in again gulping down. He rubbed the water down his short auburn mane slicking it down slowly. Suddenly he stopped staring into the pool again, his reflecting turning to a gray blur of his father. He growled angrily smacking his other reflection in spite.

''Puh! There's nothing to look at. Nothing!'' The Lion ranted with fury to himself pacing back and forth thinking.

''He's not alive! He's dead and he always will be! It's all my fault and nothing will change that! What do you want from me?'' His medium sounding voice echoed off into the distance, he looked up to the stars night veil. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he let his face fall in sadness breaking down into a hysterically sob. Covering his paws over his amber eyes with embarrassment and shame.

''W-where did I go w-wrong.. what did I ever do to deserve all this?''

The depressed Lion felt a warm paw grasp him by the shoulder, he turned to look behind him slowly wiping the tears away. The elder Lion stared into his eyes with sorrow, a sense of compassion behind those battle scars and his glare. His tone was deep and sad.

''Whats a matter boy?''

Simba shook his head with emptiness staring hard at the ground as if it was the most important thing right now avoiding eye contact.

''Nothing'' He dismissed the subject walking off. The Lion called back from behind him.

''Don't walk away, do you not trust me?''

Simba's eyes closed dead in the moment looking low to the ground again. Then he turned looking to the elder Lion, his head raised high with pride.

''No maybe I don't trust you. How do I know you're just playing games with me? How do I know you weren't just sent by Scar to kill me? Huh, tell me that one.''

The battered wartime general sighed heavily under his breath thinking.

''I guess I-owe you an explanation.''

Simba stood there with his arms crossed awaiting the true answer to the old Lion's riddles.

''Yea ya think? Why did you really come to get me?''

His green eyes pierced into Simba's thinking long and hard, then he released his breath inhaling the dry night air.

''Simba'' He began to speak placing his paw on the young teen's shoulders looking to the ground.

''The reason I came to get you is because, well... I'm sorry you must have known you're father is. Well he isn't actually alive, I had to lie to get you to follow me.''

Simba's eyes struck with fury.

''What! I knew it! How could you tell me a lie like that? I'm leaving see ya in another life time old Lion!'' The young Lion stomped off pacing without looking back not even thinking about Timon and Pumbaa.

''Simba stop!'' The general commanded.

''Just leave me alone will ya!''

The elder chased after him stopping in front of him holding his shoulder.

''Pride Rock needs you, the people need you. Cubs are dying Simba, little ones can't eat. Scar has turned the place into a barren wasteland. I came-because I need you. You're the only son and heir Mufasa had and the ONLY one who can save our people. If you turn you're back on me you turn you're back on your Pride. Your family, and the close friends that desperately need you.''

He stopped looking to the ground from the elder's speech of wisdom, he hadn't realized how bad things would get back home without a King until now. The thought was never an occurence cause he was living a carefree life.

''I'm only a teen! How can I make a difference! My father is dead! Don't you see why I left? It's to late to leave. Get lost and find somebody else to help you. No one needs me. I'm no longer a Prince. Scar is King and that's that.'' He pranced running off with ignorance, his blood boiling with fury.

''Simba! Simba!'' He called chasing once more after the stubborn young Lion. Catching up he stopped him once more.

''Why don't you stop being such a stubborn little ignorant brat and listen to me!''

Simba lowered his head on the verge of tears.

''Simba please, if you don't do something everything you once loved will never come back unless YOU come with me.''

''To where?'' He questioned, his tone still slightly annoyed and angered.

''Nearbye I have an army being raised, and some of these Lion's you might just know. Particularly a special girl that has missed you and doesn't know you're alive.''

His heart struck with excitement and shock.

''Nala?'' He whispered to himself, the elder nodded with a smile. His stomach filled with butterfly's and pure joy despite of all the pressures that have surrounded him. The one person that would make all his troubles go away no matter how down he seemed has come back to him at last.

''Come, there is much to do. Get some rest boy. In the morning we will be there.''

The golden furred teen nodded, his eyes felt heavy. As he watched the General collapse on the ground, Simba fell next to the pool of water and past out into a deep sleep. His breath steadily calm beating. A slight chill felt good on his back. Things were about to change forever hopefully..

**Kinda short I know, I owe you all another one quicker hopefully tomorrow I could squize one in. Just had alot on my mind lately so I haven't been able to write. But got it all done, tell me what you think! And I would like to thank you all for you're support as well from the last chapter's reviews. Shout out to you all :) Thanks so much for the support and keep it up! Until next time... the Prince is signing out for the night. **


	3. In His Dreams Fast

**Happy Easter fans! Just thought I give another quick chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy and Review! Kinda short but this is just a little update, I will have a longer and better chapter up soon. But since it's a holiday this is my treat to you all. ;)**

He tossed and turned, a cold sweat sent chills down his spine, shivering, his eyes were bloodshot. Hot sweat stuck into his golden fur like glue. He struggled to keep his eyes closed, echoes hearing the sound of Nala's sweet cubby voice, his mind raced back in time. He was sitting on a rock overlooking the Savannah. An orangish red beautiful sunset in the horizon of the warm evening. His body was shrunk back down from teen to cub size. His mane was gone, what was going on? He patted his head trying to find the tuft of fur that proudly used to be there, but now gone. A beautiful creamy tan girl approached him slowly frozen in time staring right into his eyes, he remembered this moment. It was just like yesterday, this was the last time they saw each other before... before the gorge the next day. They were on the verge of being a happy couple, until the disaster changed his life forever. Her green emeralds sparkled in the sun's bitter decaying light, her fur gleamed slickly wet down from her swim. The young cub felt his heart pump, steadily throbbing, the pace growing with every everlasting second that she approached. There was no one around but him and her, just the two. A perfect evening and nothing could ruin it. No Tojo to tease or interrupt, no more hiding the feelings they had for each other since the moment they met. That chemistry and likeness that just clicked with them. He didn't understand back then, but now as he sleeps in time while his dreams unfurl. He knows what it was now that he didn't know back then. They truly were meant to be, if only he his father didn't die. If only he didn't have to run.

_''Hi Simba.'' Her angelic voice echoed in his ears in such a simple greeting making a butterfly feeling tingle in his stomach. He studdered, fumbling the right words to say choking with raspyness in his throat. He gulped down staring down at the ground._

_''Uh hey.'' The little Prince choked trying to sound as cute and sweet as possible dazing in love staring at the girl of his dreams, his amber orbs sweetly studying her emerald eyes. _

_The little Lioness sat there cocking her head to the side, she smiled waving her paw in front of his face._

_''Are you okay?'' She giggled. Simba shook his head coming back to reality not realizing he was just literally staring right at her and she noticed. He blushed deeply hiding his face under his paws making his best friend's face fall with concern._

_''Simba?'' He lifted his head up shyly._

_''Yeah?'' _

_''Something wrong?'' She asked with concern. _

_He smiled then leaped off the rock erasing any romantic thoughts towards Nala._

_''Yeah I'm fine. Rargh!'' He growled playfully, charging, hopping onto of her body just before he fell in the midst of the air, the feeling of her feet kicked out from under him tossing his slightly larger body than hers down the hill he rolled. Nala giggled watching him roll down laughing along. _

_The cub rubbed his head from pain, she let her body fall down the hill joining sitting next to his side smiling, hysterically giggling. Her cute laughter ringed over and over his mind._

_''Awwhh haha. Want me to rub it?'' _

_Nala placed her paw gently, slowly rubbing his fluffy head. Simba stared off in the air as if it was the most important thing in the world trying to act natural, a red tinge in cheeks hotly growing._

_''Better?'' Nala asked smiling at him, her eyelashes fluttered._

_''Uhh yeah it is.'' The little cub responded nodded with love daze, he slowly studied her body. Her fur was so beautiful, her eyes were sparkling. Her tail flicked back and forth, the smile never ceased it stayed for an enternity._

_''Are you staring at something S-I-M-B-A?'' She sang in a sing-songy voice making his heart melt. _

_''Uhm, uhh.'' _

_''What's that?'' Nala asked scotting closer, their sides touching. She grabed his paw squizing it tightly making him blush, his face was so red._

_''You so cute do you know that?'' She flirted, Simba's eyes widened. Had she just flirted with him? This was first time, he was cool with other girls. But for some reason with Nala he couldn't manage to flirt back._

_''Uhm, I-I-uhh.'' He fumbled for the words shyly._

_She giggled turning to face him, their eyes dazed into each others for a long moment. Complete silence hung on the stillness of the air. The horizon slowly went down, the sun turned to the moon. The clouds turned to stars, and before he knew it he felt her hot breath breathe into his. Their lips locked wetly touching, a fast heat raced down their bodys. Excasty took place the young cubs were in love making out under the tree that night. Even now she was in his dreams. _

_''Nala the truth is-I love you. And no matter what I'll never stop no matter where we're at in the future.'' The two hugged with tears of joy lost in the moment. Not a care in the world._

_A voice called from the distance, it echoed, it never ceased to stop. It was quite annoying, the teen's face schrunched up. What was happening? He seen a dark vortex spinning sucking his body off, it raced back to reality. _

Then it was time, time to go back to the thing called life. Daylight struck the earth, a warthog, an annoying Meerkat, and a stuck up old elderly Lion shouted his name. ''Simba!'' They woke him up all just for this? The dream was over, the young Lion sighed inhaling the morning air.

''I'm coming, I'm coming.'' He angrily called back stumbling to his fours.

The four continued on their exhausting long journey. If only he could have stayed in the dream just a bit longer? But dreams are only illusions, an imagination of distant and past memories that will never return no matter how bad he wants them to. It was time to face life with a heavy heart as he does every day. But even if she is far, far away. She will always be in his dreams.

**This little chapter was inspired by an amazing song by Kid Cudi called in My dreams fast so says the title. Well until next time Simba signing out till this coming week, REVIEW! And once again happy to all. **


	4. Witnesses Of War

**Here I am again with another chapter, and this one will keep you on the edge of you're seat. Been pretty happy lately belief it or not, well HERE we go. **

The three marched wearily on, days went by in the never ending desert. The heat of the bright sun nearly burning through their furs into their flesh leaving red marks. Simba grew even more impatient but uneasily he trusted the old Lion to where ever it was he was taking them. What did he have to lose? He knew the day would come, he couldn't hide like a coward in the jungle forever against Scar. If this is his destiny then so be it, even now he could still somehow feel his father's ghostly presence as if he was watching over him. Then it came to his mind from so many years ago.

_''Dad?'' The young cub questioned his father happily but softly._

_''Hmm?'' The young King looked up to his inquisitive son who was resting gently atop his furry red mane. _

_''Were pals right?'' Simba asked, the King chuckled._

_''Right.''_

_''And we'll always be together right?'' Simba smiled seeking reassurance._

_In that moment Mufasa lifted his shoulders up to the stars curiously studying his son's question as if he couldn't answer. Though deep down he couldn't answer a question like that, but he couldn't tell his son otherwise. He remembered words of wisdom that his father had past down to him from generation to generations before._

_''Simba-Let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars.'' The father and son raised their heads in awe at the site of beauty, the stars sparkled like white crystals just gleaming, drifting freely in the blue perfect night sky. _

_''The great King's of the past look down on us from those stars.'' _

_''Really?'' The cub asked with hope._

_''Yes, so whenever you feel alone. Just remember that those King's will always be there to guide you and so will I.'' _

The memory faded, Timon's eyes were looking into his.

''Hey come on we gotta move kid keep up! Jeez! It's hotter than a steam vent out here.'' The little Meerkat wiped the sweat off his forehead flicking it into the sand.

Simba didn't speak a word, wiping the wet tears from watered filled eyes from the distant memory pushing on with weariness and determination. His paws softly sinking into the heavy light white sand. Every step he took was of pain from the sunburn.

''How much longer do we gotta go?''

The old Lion jerked his head around to the exhausted younging. He could see his dry tongue stuck out of his white muzzle panting for water.

''We have to reach the mountains by sunset boy, or we'll be roasted out here.''

''Hey pops get a clue we're already roasted.'' He complained, the general held his paw up sniffing the air of a nearby scent completely ignoring Simba's joke.

''Hush!''

He walked atop a nearby sand dune looking out in the distance. And there the war veteran could see the most massive calling of hyena's he had ever witnessed. There had to be thousands of them, marching in neat ordered fashion. How could such a force be raised? And why in the desert? The hyena's were always ambitious on conquering but never had any Lion seen them march like this. It rieked of Scar's plans.

''What is it?'' Simba ran to aid overlooking the lay of the land, he gasped with shock. His eyes widened.

''You see? I told you, now do you trust me?''

''You were right, my uncle... he has turned on us.'' The teen heavily held his head down with anger, the general pointed out to another army that was lining up in order with the hyena's. A whole Pride of Lions stood their ground. Outnumbered however they seemed eager for a fight and a victory. Timon and Pumbaa covered their eyes in horror.

''No no! I can't look Pumbaa! Eeeh this isn't gonna be good.''

From atop a rock a muscular hyena who seemed like the leader of their army, some kind of King. Probably the defeated King that joined Scar. He commanded with his paws moving formations and shouting words that couldn't be heard from the distance. The Lion's thunderously roared showing honor and fearlessness, ready for battle despite what the odds seemed.

''We have to do something!'' Simba jerked off leaping from the hill just before feeling the general's paw grab his arm pulling him back he slammed into the sand spitting it out with disgust.

''No! You're not ready Simba, not yet.''

''But I can fight!'' He argued.

''I said no!'' The elder spat back.

''dammit fine! So you're just gonna let thousands of Lion's be slaughtered!''

''There is nothing we can do, stay put and see what happens.'' The three watched with suspense, Simba was furious. His own people were about to be killed just because the old hag thinks he's not ready. _Puh! I was fighting since I was a cub. What does he know? I'm brave, hah listen to me. Brings me back. _

The wind picked up blowing sand in the armies soldiers eyes blinding them. Just in that moment the hyena King shouted to charge, the beasts trotted across the sand wildly, barbarically hungered for the Lion's blood. Slobbering and fighting over each other to who gets further in the battle line. Wanting that feeling of a first strike, but Pride Rock anticipated this the soldiers on their side grinned growling they held out their claws turned to the side ready to flank the oncoming enemies.

''Flank ready! Be brave! We are Lions!'' The leading commander shouted on Pride Rock's side raising his paw, the warriors behind him followed with a roar standing perfectly still awaiting the slobbering hyena's to clash into their razor sharp claws. Simba squinted his eyes at the commander that was giving orders, they he looked with shock when he realized who that was. It was his old friend Tojo, one of his best friends.

''I have to go down there!''

The elder smiled holding Simba back with his arm while sitting on his fours.

''Just watch.''

''But my friend Tojo is down there! He's gonna get killed! Move!'' No matter how hard the teen tried he could not muster the strength to move the old Lion.

''Tojo will be fine. Now SIT.'' The elder commanded grinning mischievously.

Obeying Simba huffed a sigh of defeat and nervousness collapsed sitting on his fours next to the general's side. He tapped his paws on the ground fidgeting with fright of what was about to happen. The suspense was rising in his heart, his blood boiled with anger not just from the elder, but from the fact that he couldn't save his friends. He was a strong fighter, he's the Prince. He's been taught how to fight on his own for years, but then again this was no fight with a cub like the old days. This was an actual real life battle that his eyes have never witnessed before. The first battle in his life time and he couldn't even be in it. There so many down there, how such armies could be raised was beyond his belief but it was happening. The soldiers looked so brave, he could imagine his father boldly standing there, his mane swaying in the wind. He could see him tearing the hyena's flesh apart one by one.

''Now!'' Tojo gave a final order shouting loudly just before the hyena's smacked right into their line. The Lion's swung their claws then ducked low on the ground into pouncing positions, the entire first row of hyena's were cut apart in an instant. Simba stood up with excitement peering out, his mouth gaped down with shock at how well Tojo was commanding the army.

''NOW PUSH!'' On Tojo's order Pride Rock's entire front Line charged forward battering down hyena's with their claws by the hundred's. One by one they fell blood spilling onto the sand, some Lions were killed. But there were more Hyena's falling their Pride Lander Lions. They fought ferociously not ceasing to stop. Showing no signs of mercy for the oppressive invaders that lurked a threat ready to engulf the land that they held dear.

The Hyena King raised his paws to his eyes not saying a word giving a silent command. Their front line dispersed behind it gigantic elephants with Hyena's that rode atop their trunks charged the Pride Landers. Tojo's eyes widened.

''Down!'' He shouted, the Lions leaped low on the ground sinking into the sand. Blending in with the environment, the Hyena's took the bait and kept charging. Just as the Elephants were in his reach, Tojo jumped boldly. His brown coat covered with sand, his eyes bloodshot he roared mightily. Leaping his way up the Elephants trunks cutting and shoving the Hyena's that stood atop the large monsters backs sending them to their death. From an angle he fought like Simba had never seen before, cutting one to the right, one to the left. Leaving blood soaked claw marks on the enemies battered faces. He huffed and puffed breathing with exhaustion pushing himself on battering the Hyena's down, cutting deep into their battle line. Four brave Lions stood behind their leader grinning fiercly. They charged leaping into the Hyena's, in fear the beasts retreated. Pride Rock then rushed them with a final blow, hundreds of bodies dropped in the sand, staining the blood soaked barren earth. Tojo roared with victory managing to stand up with momentum on his two front feet raising his paws to the sky, pounding his mighty bold chest. His brown furred face was now tainted with the stench of corpse, his face was covered with the blood of Scar's new army.

''Victory!''

The Lion's repeated his words chanting the name of their great new commander, they pulled him back to their lines ready for another attack. But though the battle was over, the war has just begun. This was just the first and the least of what was to come for Pride Rock's defenses. Simba and his crew stood with mixed emotions of shock and excitement. Relief filled the teen's heart as he fell to the ground panting.

''Phew!''

**There we have it number four down. Hope you enjoyed! Send ya reviews ;) And thanks again everybody for you're support. As long as you keep it up, I will continue to keep writing. Hope their was no mistakes but if their was let me know. Jimmy thanks again for pointing out what you seen last chapter, been a big help thanks again. :) Well until next time the Prince is gonna get some rest. And I"M SO GLAD it's summer time up here, so I'll be more inspired to write. Off to bed, night fans. Simba needs his sleep**


	5. Found But Yet Lost

**Here we are again with Chapter 5. Sorry if this was rushed guys, just been busy with alot lately. But wanted to get another update in. But next chapter won't be so rough and will be more detailed. But anyway put you're eyes on the screen and read. ;)**

A week had gone by, now the four crossed over the great mountains and into the plains of the Savannah. Pride Rock was coming closer every day, but to go so far from the jungles to come back to the place that he'd never thought possible lifted his spirit and trust with the wise old Lion. He was somewhat becoming like a protector to him or something. Who knows? Only time would tell what this strange turn of events plays a role in his life. And upon witnessing a major battle back in the arid desert, and shocked to see his best friend Tojo leading the army. A war was likely to happen soon, perhaps they were rogue Lions dedicated to restoring Pride Rock's Throne. However they did not catch up to Tojo in the desert as they were marching to fast and more questions needed answering.

That next morning Timon awoke gazing his eyes groggily dazed from sleepiness. Studying the area around him, Pumbaa fast asleep as well as the elder. Just one person was missing from the group. The golden furred Lion was no where to be found. Timon groaned at the fact that he had to go hunt after the teenager again for the second time that week. He always was up to something mischievously, not as bad as he was as a cub but still wanders from time to time.

''Dat's it! Young Lion! Simba! Where ya at? Oi! Pumbaa. Pumbaa!'' He shook Pumbaa's large body as much as he could elbowing him in the stomach with all his might, the warthog kept snoring and rolled over nearly crushing the tiny Meerkat as he shouted in terror escaping leaping ontop of Pumbaa's side. Timon grabbed Pumbaa's ear and yelled into into it.

''Pumbaa!'' The warthog immediately raised his head up peering around dizily.

''Huh? Huh? What?'' Frantically he looked around groggily dazed.

''Where's Simba?'' Timon waved his arms around in panic. Pumbaa peered his eyes around.

''Gee I don't know Timon. Where do ya think he would go?''

''Probably ran off again. Oi!'' The Meerkat smacked his face with annoyance, leaped on Pumbaa's back and headed out across the fields to find their friend.

From not too far away a curious teen was wandering around idoly in the fields overlooking a river. He sat their thinking until an antelope caught his attention. Hopefully Timon and Pumbaa weren't around to see him do this again. His amber eyes squinted with determination, a wide grin formed on his face. The beast stood still chewing the soft grass peacefully. He lightly crossed the river pondering the beast's movement. Until it's eyes caught him the beast retreated in fear, Simba took off pursuing after steadily pacing he breathed steadily his heart throbbing until just in that very moment as he was about to leap onto it's fur and dig into it's flesh something smacked right dead into his face. He stirred groaning shaking his head blinking his eyes to see what had just happened, as his amber eyes rose up to see what bumped into him, he couldn't belive who he was looking at. Was this a dream? Or was this real? There stood a beautiful teenage Lioness, her creamy-tan fur slicked down. And she had amazing sparkling green emerald eyes of an angel. The two studied each other circling around looking at each other's bodies catching their every movements. Till Simba broke the silence and spoke.

''Nala? Is that you?''

The Lioness cocked her head to the side, thinking. Memories flashed through her mind, her eyes widened with shock and utter joy. She leaped in the air hopping around frantically.

''Simba? Simba! Is that you?''

''Wait, Nala? Nala!'' He mocked leaping around as well.

''How did? But?''

''Where did you?''

''This can't be, you're dead. I-I'' She shook her head in disbelief backing away in fear as she just had seen a ghost from the past but older.

''Wow I-I can't believe you're here. And-dead? Nala-'' He took a step forward.

''It's me, Simba.''

''But-'' She broke down in tears and ran behind the tree that lurked behind her, hiding her fear of sadness. Simba circled around the tree a sympathetic and confused expression marked on his face. She turned her eyes to his, she looked at his fur, pure golden, amber eyes, a red mane. The tears stopped falling staining dryly on her face. She sniffled sustaining the urge not to cry.

''I-it really is you. I don't understand.''

He cocked his head.

''Understand what? I'm here.'' He smiled warmly stepping forward looking into her emerald eyes. Her head bowed down the tears flowed like a river down her cheeks.

''Nala?'' He approached cautiously in a soft tone of his voice. She sniffled smearing her paw down her cheeks drying it off.

''I-It's like you're a ghost.''

''What? What do you mean?'' He asked confused at what she was saying.

''Simba, we-we all-t-thought you were... dead.'' She nervously stuttered chocking to get the words out.

''Dead? Why would everyone think that? Oh, is that what Scar told you.'' Scar he said with disgust and hate walking off a bit. Nala lifted herself up off the ground and trotted after stopping in his face blocking his way.

''It really is you I can't belive it. Scar told us you were dead.'' She whispered under her cold breath looking down at the ground frowning. Simba poked his head down looking into her eyes making her face lift up to match his.

''Nala, I'm here.'' He smiled widely. Nala gave a long one back.

''Sooo if it really is you, could I- hmm.'' She thought looking to the trees, then got into a pouncing position.

''Umm?''

In a single leap she landed right on his chest pressing her paws hard making him yelp a bit. He felt a heat rushing through him oddly.

''Whoa.''

She bent her head down looking deep into his amber orbs.

''Simba pinned ya.'' She whispered to herself letting a giggle gleefully come out from her mouth. The word pinned ya echoed in his ears a thousand times taking him back to old memories.

''You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.'' He smiled for the first time instead of whining when she pinns him.

''Haha yeah it's been so long. I've-Simba I- I really missed you.'' He could tell the bitter sadness in the soft tone of her voice. Tears began to stream down her cheeks again. The two got to their fours and embraced each other with a long warm hug, tightly he wrapped his paws around her not even blushing one bit. They missed each other and there was nothing akward about a hug after so long, Simba sniffled along with her tears falling from him as well.

''It's okay, I'm here now.'' He whispered softly into her ear after parting from the hug.

The two looked at each other smiling looking down to the river, Simba took off running with Nala giggling from behind.

''Hah! Cheater! You're still fast!'' She shouted ahead chasing his tail close behind, as they approached the river Nala slipped in the process tripping Simba's back leg the two fumbled rolling over each other.

''Oh-I-I sorry.''

Nala looked at him then pushed him off her playfully busting out with laughter. Their fun was cut short when from above on the hill a Meerkat shouted Simba's name in the distance. He finished laughter then looked up.

''Oh.''

''What's wrong? Who's that?'' Nala questioned. He smiled.

''It's my friends Timon and Pumbaa, and- uhh- the old guy.'' Simba smirked making Nala raise her eyebrows.

''The old guy? hahaha! You're so funny!'' She giggled joyfully, it feels like it's been forever since she laughed like this. Oh how she missed him so much, it's unbelievable that he's alive but she wasn't asking no questions. She's just glad to have her best friend back.

''Hey Timon! Come down here!'' Simba splashed water up to him from the river swimming around with Nala.

The Meerkat turned to Pumbaa rasing his eyebrows.

''So who's the girl with ya Simba?'' He joked but confused at the same time. Timon began whispering into Pumbaa's ear. ''See I told ya he had a girlfriend.''

''Come down here, I want you to my best friend.''

Timon turned to Pumbaa with shock.

''Best friend? Heh? Oi! Come on Pumbaa.'' Pumbaa groaned getting to his hooves waddling with the weight of food in his stomach.

The three skidded down the hill halting at the river watching Simba spit water out of his mouth playfully showing off for Nala.

''So what's this about Simba?''

''I want you to meet Nala, we grew up together and I haven't seen her for years until-now that it is.''

The Meerkat brushed dirt off his shoulders.

''Best friend huh? DID I MISS SOMETHING!''

''Relax Timon.'' He calmed him gripping onto the river bank's grassy shore trying not to be caught by it's current.

''Why didn't you tell us this?''

''Well cause I couldn't talk to you guys about it.''

''What do ya mean you couldn't? Simba buddy we got ya backs always. Right Pumbaa!'' For once the the warthog understood and nodded with a smug grin on his face.

A long silence fell on the air, Nala and Simba jerked looks to each other.

''Uhh Simba. Can I-umm- talk to you alone.''

''Uhh sure. Uhmm'' She grabbed his paw pulling him away down the river, Simba blushed at the feeling of her soft paw. He started to sweat nervously.

''We'll just be a secon ahh!'' She reassured his friends the words cutting off just in that moment her paw slipped from Simba's grip taking her down the river.

''Nala!'' He shouted in terror hearing her scream as the tide took her down the rough current.

Simba climbed onto the shore racing down it's side with the elder, Timon, and Pumbaa following close behind him. As they followed it's bank they reached a huge waterfall up ahead, the sound of rushing water was close. Nala horrifically looked behind her seeing the waterfall she screamed as loud as she could uttering ''Help!''

''Hold on Nala! I'm coming! Timon give me a stick! Hurry!''

''Right behind ya buddy!''

The little Meerkat jumped and pulled a large branch off of a nearby tree and quickly handed to Simba. He held the branch in his mouth. His heartbeat was racing he couldn't lose her. No, not after all this time. He brave young Lion leaped right into the water and hugged onto Nala, she held tightly hanging on his back as he pushed through the rough current. The water splashing against his body with all it's might. The razor sharp rocks pierced his paws, the blood seeped out. He growled with horror, slowly struggling to pull himself to the bank. Just in the moment he got Nala safe on shore the current then took him dragging his body down the waterfall.

''Simba! No!'' Nala burst into tears racing to the edge.

''Nala! Nala!'' The elder shouted grabbing her body from falling back in. The three pulled her safely back away from the current.

**Suspense, suspense. Don't ya hate when it keeps ya hanging on the edge and you gotta wait to find out what happens? lol Haha Sorry I left you all hanging, next chapter will pick up soon. Hope you enjoyed and review! And again I know this was rushed, next chapter will be better and detailed more. **


	6. Alive

**Chapter 6 all ready, now glue you're eyes to the screen and read away. **

There at the bottom of the rushing waterfall, just barely on the pool's shore lay his motionless small golden furred body in the dark abyss of the Jungle, it was pitch black from the earth's surface clear till the mist rose at the tree's top. Shed's of light shined in from a few open angles, but other than that he couldn't see much. His vision was blurred, his chest was in terrible aching pain. The steady beat of his heart's pace quickened. Cuts, scars and bruises were marked all over his skin. Blood seeped out from his left cheek straining down his neck like a river. Spiders and other strange insects crawled all over his body. He could feel an irritating itch but was unable to move at all. Completely felt like he was paralyzed. But he saved Nala with nearly killing himself and that was all that mattered. He couldn't lose her again, not this time. He'd rather be paralyzed and crippled than to have the girl of his dreams that he missed and loved for so long be gone. They just met for the first time since the incident in the gorge. After so many years she has come back to him and now this happens. He could remember all the lonely nights just resting looking up at the stars in the night sky, they twinkled like white crystals so beautifully. Memories of the past would flash in his mind and he would almost break down in tears. But now she was here and safe by his bravery. No Scar and no hyena's to ruin anything.

Simba pushed his paws digging into the moist dirt attempting to pick himself back up, hissing from the stinging pain of the open bloody wounds. Sadly his face crashed right back down. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a stray dream, a vision. He could see a bright white light and voices all around echoed throughout his ears calling his name.

_''Scar br-brother! Help me!'' The fatal King pleaded on the edge of his doom seeing his entire life flash before his eyes, his son, his mate. The Queen and mother of his cubs, the sadness. The hurt and oppression, the darkness that has descended plunging deep into Scar's cold turned heart. Mufasa's amber eyes looked deep into his younger brother's reflection, a smug evil grin formed on his muzzle. His green eyes glowed with ambition. The dark brown furred Lion leaned into his brother's shoulder closing into his right ear, his paws still clasped hard digging his black claws ruthlessly into Mufasa's paws. _

_''L-o-n-g l-i-v-e t-h-e k-i-n-g.'' He slowly whispered then mightily threw the King to his death falling down from the steep rough cliff. The sound of Simba's cry screaming ''Noooo'' echoed. _

Then turned to the sound of thunder clamouring he awoke with a startle roaring fiercely with pain squinting his dazed eyes.

''Shhh Simba it's okay. You need to rest.'' Her sweet angelic voice melted his heart taking his mind off the excruciating pain, the feeling of her soft touch rubbed gently against his wounded back taking him to heaven he felt like. A small smile formed on his muzzle though she couldn't see as he was turned to his side. The young teen closed his eyes falling back drifting into a deep sleep. His heart peacefully throbbing. Nala pondered him for a moment thinking, she stared sweetly at her savior and her best friend in the whole world who risked his life to save hers. If it wasn't for Simba she would be dead right now lying in a pool of her own blood at the bottom of the deep waterfall. She owed everything to him right now, and would do anything after what he did for her. She dazed off slowly looking and thinking, she leaned in close slowly moving her wet lips to his warm cheek pressing them quickly giving a small peck. Simba's whole body froze up from the feeling of hot heat he was blushing red but still pretended to be asleep. Nala smiled then walked away to let him rest.

''Sleep well my Prince.'' She whispered blowing a kiss and still not knowing he was awake. Simba grinned cheekly once the coast was clear inhaling the fresh air, the smile stuck on his muzzle with love daze. He fiddled with the grass plucking tiny pieces out and flicking them.

''I love you...'' He said aloud to himself not knowing Timon and Pumbaa were near. They emerged from the jungle's bushes happily.

''Hey buddy! You're up! Oh! Thank goodness!'' Timon shouted with glee hugging Simba's chest.

''Stop it! I'm fine guys.'' He pushed him away annoyed.

''Oh sure.'' The Meerkat persisted rolling his eyes.

''We seen you're girlfriend's little kiss and now all the sudden ya feel completely healed.'' Timon and Pumbaa chuckled.

''Huh?'' The young teen blushed trying to hide his face playing stupid.

''Oh like you don't know. I know a kiss when I see one. Ahh nevermind, we're just glad you're okay. Say where is ya girlfriend anyway?'' Timon teased peered his eyes around to see where the young Lioness had gone.

''Yeah where is Nala? And she's not my girlfriend!'' Simba spat blushing.

''Haha sure Simba! Haha you're killin us!''

''Aww Timon look it! His face gone all red.''

''Guys! She's not my girlfriend and I'm not blushing!''

His smaller friends just broke out into hysterically laughter at how cute it was that their ''little'' Simba was ''in love''.

''So who'd ya say I love you to? Huh? Explain that one buddy boy.'' Timon stood placing his tiny arms on his hips grinning with his eyebrows raised mischievously. The teen angrily got up bearing the pain limping his leg striding off groaning say ''Ow'' with every step to find some peace and quiet. It was like deja vou, how did they end up right back in the jungle?

''How did we get back here?'' He questioned himself looking at the tall trees when he jumped feeling someone place a paw on his shoulder. He turned to see the old Lion smiling.

''We turned back.'' The old Lion explained walking ahead.

''What? Why!'' The feisty teen spat in anger.

''For you're safety.'' He said calmly.

''What? No! We need to get back to Pride Rock!''

''Simba. You're unable to fight or do anything. And I cannot be responsible for the Prince's death.''

''Why do you keep calling me that? Don't you get it? I'm not a Prince anymore.''

''Yes you are.'' The elder reassured placing his paw on Simba's shoulders smiling with care.

''Don't worry, come. There is something I must show you.''

''Ya know I'm really getting tired of you're riddles old Lion. What is it now?''

''Oh, just an old ''friend'' that would like to see you.''

''Huh?''

The elder lead Simba to a secluded area in the open plains outside the jungle. There in the fields of the nights gloom he saw a large Lion sitting looking into a pool of water.

''Who's that?'' Simba asked curiously pointing his claw. The elder smiled and patted him on the back.

''It's you're father.'' He whispered quietly.

Simba's eyes widened with utter shock and all sorts of mixed emotions. Tears nearly bursting out from his eyes. He looked to the Elder nervously tears started streaming from his eyes. The old Lion smiled and nudged his back urging him on.

The teen held his face low to the ground walking lightly through the grass, the Lion by the pond didn't move one bit. Was this a dream? Or a trick? It sure was unbelievable to be reality. As he grew closer to what seemed to be his dead father he sat next to him. He didn't dare look up to see the Lion's face as he was afraid of it not being his father.

''A-a-are y-you my father?'' He asked nervously stuttering. The Lion didn't speak he pointed to the pool, Simba peered his eyes and listened. As his face grew near to the pool he couldn't see anything. Nothing. There was nothing but-his empty depressed reflection. Simba turned and the Lion was gone. The elder sat next to him patting him on the back.

''That's not my father. That's just my reflection.''

''No, look again dear boy.'' The old Lion pointed his paw out to the edge of the water.

As he looked a bit closer into the pond, his reflection changed to that of his father's.

''I don't get it, I seen a Lion here a moment ago.''

''Shh. You see he lives in you.'' The elder explained then raised his face looking to the stars.

Simba suddenly felt a cold chill run up his legs, the grass started blowing from the wind. And in the night sky a huge spirit seemed to have formed from the clouds. He heard his name be called in the voice of his fathers same deep voice. It was-it trully was his father in the image.

''Simba-'' It echoed deeply sending a chill down his back. The whole field went pitch black from the night, and a whitish purple mist arose all around. A huge Lion came out from the clouds approaching his son.

''Father?'' He called lightly tears streaming down his face.

''Simba. You have forgotten me.''

Simba shook his head violently nearly crying.

''No-how could I?''

''You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become. You must take you're place in the circle of life.''

''How could I go back? I'm not who I used to be-'' He denied as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

The image in the clouds had now seemed real, he could see his father as if he was alive again. His pure golden fur, his red mane, and his eyes were full of life. How could this be?

''Remember who you are. You are my son! And the one true King.''

The image started to fade repeating remember.

''No please! Don't leave me! Father!'' He frantically cried like a cub running into the fields, chasing his father's spirit.

''D-don't leave me.'' He held his head low to the ground wiping the tears with his paw unable to stop crying hysterically sobbing. Then he felt a large paw land on his shoulder gently. Simba turned his eyes to see who it was and there stood a large golden Lion smiling boldly.

''I will never leave you my son.''

**Sooo tell me what ya think. Review! I'm not gonna say much other than look for the next update ;)**


	7. Hearts Fulfilled

**Here we are everybody! The Prince is back with another chapter. Glad to see reviews coming in real nicely, thanks everybody for you're support once again much love! Well dig deep and read. ;)**

He sat on his fours in thick blades of soft grass motionless, felt frozen in time when there in real life stood his father. He knew it was him when he heard the deep voice, and when he felt the touch of his grip on his shoulder. How could this be? He saw with his own eyes as a cub his dad didn't move, there was no heartbeat, there was nothing. It was as if he came back from the dead. Did he? The elder had not done him wrong and he granted his wish that for so many years pain has been tearing his body and soul in two for the loss of his father.

''H-h-how? Dad.'' The young teen was speechlessly mumbling with a stutter, he greeted his lost father with a tight warm hug not ceasing to let go. Tears streaming down from his eyes to his cheeks like a river. A huge void had been filled in his heart to know that by some insane miracle the father that had been thought to be dead for so long is standing here, right now looking down at him into his eyes.

Mufasa kept his eyes closed tears falling down his cheeks just as his son was doing, holding his paws wrapped tightly to the grip of Simba's back hoping the hug would never end. Until they finally released Mufasa smiled to see how much his son has grown since the last time they saw each other.

''My son.'' Mufasa uttered boldly under his breath.

Simba was unable to speak he just grinned with joy not speaking as his father rubbed his auburn growing in mane gently.

''I'll explain this later son, come it's late.''

Filled utter shock, joy, and other mixed emotions the three returned back to the Jungle that night. Timon and Pumbaa were resting but Nala was no where to be found. Simba peered his eyes around looking to see if he could see her but she was no where to be found.

''Simba son, I must speak with the general we'll talk about all this in the morning. You must be very confused?''

''I am but-'' Simba began to speak but Mufasa held his paw up silencing him.

''Shh in the morning my son, go rest you're hurt.'' He hastily urged.

The young Lion didn't even think twice, he smiled obeying his father's command. Nodded and walked off to find Nala to tell her the unbelievable news. It was such a beautiful night out, the white stars twinkled from above. And a nice cool breeze swept across the land.

''Where could she be on a beautiful night like this?'' He told himself thinking for a long moment. Simba searched all over the jungle for about an hour till he came into view of the beautiful waterfall. And at it's edge sat a beautiful Lioness. It was Nala.. Simba's jaw dropped as far as it could drop. He stopped frozen in his own path unable to move, he felt paralyzed at how amazing she looked. Her fur was silky wet from swimming, her green emeralds turned looking behind her shoulder to match his amber orbs. She had some kind of purple mascara on her eyelids from nearby fruits, her tail was swaying back and forth. Simba couldn't move he stuttered trying to speak to get her attention.

''N-N-Nala you look uhmm-uhh-'' He couldn't finish what he was about to say he was getting really warm suddenly, warm like he never felt in his life before. He hasn't felt this way in four long lonely years till now. The young Lioness turned and approached him slowly her eyes gazing piercing into his pupils. The look on her face made Simba's stomach go all fuzzy with butterflys. He couldn't help but look at the movement of her body.

''Look what?'' She asked sweetly encircling his body as he sat in place nervously. His eyes couldn't avert away from her body.

''Uhm-uhh- I was just gonna say-y-you l-look uhm uhh nothing.'' He decided to hide the fact that he was astounished by how she looked tonight.

''Sure.'' Nala rolled her eyes, she knew exactly how she was making him feel right now. She stammered off pretending to be angry.

''Uhmm Nala- wait hey where you going?'' He chased after her meeting her side as if she was going to leave forever again. She stopped and stared at him sweetly their eyes matching.

''Oh nowhere-Is there something you wanna tell me?'' She asked. Simba shook his head back to reality erasing the romantic thoughts.

''Oh uhh- yea my dad- he's uhm- not dead.'' Simba smiled.

''I already knew that silly.'' She returned the smile back.

''You did?'' Simba asked confused raising his eyebrows.

''Duh. So you must be really happy?''

''Yea I am. I mean I can't believe it. Do you know anything about it? I saw it with my own eyes Nala. He was dead- I don't understand.'' His face fell for a moment lost in thought when he felt a girl's soft paw rub under his chin lifting his face to meet hers.

''He's alive now and that's all that matters okay?'' She sympathetically made him feel better rubbing under his chin gently bringing out a hot red tinge in cheek making her best friend grow even more fuzzy and warm inside. She loved the fact that she could do that to him and only him. Simba was always a charmer with other girls when they were younger but she was the one that either break his heart or make his heart melt. But those days are over and she truly loved him she was just still kinda unsure if he felt the same. The two lions sat side by side staring out over the waterfall at the valley's beauty.

''Simba?'' Nala looked down at the ground fiddling with flowers smelling them pretending to be distracted.

''Yeah?'' He asked sweetly dazing off.

''H-have you-uhm- there's something I've been meaning to ask you since we found each other again.''

''What do you wanna ask me?'' He questioned. Nala became very nervous all the sudden however she was losing her cool, she had him until now. This was the hard part.

''W-well I-I mean we haven't seen each other for four years and-uhmm-d-did you-uhh ever have a-girlfriend after me?'' She knew she blew it now, he was probably going to say yes he does have a girlfriend. She would be heartbroken.

''Nala-'' Simba began his head turned to the side, eyebrows raised, his gaze fixed on her shiny emerald orbs.

''There is no other Lionesses out here for miles. Do you think I would have a girlfriend?''

Nala shuffled her paws in the soft grass nervously looking down. She was growing very shy all the sudden.

''Oh-uhm-w-well no.'' She stuttered quietly. Simba cocked his head looking at her sympathetically.

''Hey are you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine. I just-'' The young Lioness sighed inhaling a fresh breathe of night air. Her mind was racing.

_Just tell him._

_Tell him what? That I like him? _

_That you love him._

_I can't!_

_Just do it! You'll feel better when you get it over with._

_Fine I will, I will._

Nala lifted her head up confidently and looked deep into Simba's amber eyes.

''Simba I uhmm-I l-love you.''

''What?'' He froze up in shock at what he had just heard.

''I said I love you!'' She shouted hoping she had not done wrong by telling him the truth on the verge of tears.

''I-is that-t-true?'' Simba stuttered with shock. Here his father had just come back from the dead, the girl of his dreams was telling him that she loves him. This was too good to be true, but it was reality. Not a dream this time.

''Yes.'' She whispered moving her muzzle very close to his, there eyes transfixed deep into each others vision. Simba felt like he was on fire, his face was so red. And he never felt this warm before, was he in heat? He was a teenager and knew about all the stuff adults talked about when he was cub. But no one ever really got into depth about 'the talk'. He knew what mating was but he's unsure when or if it happens if he'll be ready. He didn't think on that, he closed his eyes turned his head to the side and locked with Nala's lips in a long lengthy kiss like they used to as cubs. Never has Nala been kissed by Simba like this until this very moment. They kissed on and off making out for so long that Simba couldn't stand still anymore, he grew very weak and collapsed ontop of Nala's body. She giggled slightly then continued to kiss his lips shyly but confidently. Simba motioned his way down her neck nuzzling her, he felt amazing.

''N-Nala you're fur is so-'' He tried talking but Nala kept kissing him locking lips, he ran his paw down her chest gently making her giggle.

''Haha Simba!'' She wrapped her paws around his neck and continued to kiss his cheek and his lips slowly, the two rolled over each other feeling very light and weak. They began to feel very tired they collapsed in the grass Simba tumbled off of her looking into her eyes. Her head lay on his chest, both knew what each other was thinking. Nala raised her eyebrows mischievously and began to rub Simba's belly working lower making him flush with heat.

''You wanna uhmm-'' Nala thought for a moment how to say it, she was very nervous and shy as much as Simba was. The young teen chuckled he picked Nala up and put her on his back scrambling to his fours and scurying as fast as he could to a private place. Nala giggled the whole way loudly.

''Nala shh! We'll wake everybody up haha!''

Simba searched around, he suddenly felt an urge that he couldn't resist and he felt he was ready.

''Where we gonna go?'' He asked looking up with a grin to the girl he missed for so long.

''Haha! I dunno, how bout in that cave cutie?'' Nala quietly flirted into his ear making him blush. He face was stuck red, and his heartbeat was throbbing so loud Nala could almost hear it from ontop of his back.

''O-okay.'' Simba trotted nervously into the dark gloomy cave. In the center there was almost a bed grown of grass that grew through the grounds cracks. He layed her down gently sliding her off his back onto the grass. Nala turned on her back staring at Simba not losing sight of his amber orbs. Simba grinned, his eyes felt very heavy, and he felt very weak from the kissing. It overwhelmed him, it's be so long since he's been with a girl. He slowly rubbed Nala's back gently stroking his paw up and down her back. Nala felt like she was in the sky on a soft feather weight cloud with the feeling of air rubbing her, it felt so amazing. Simba slowly worked his way to her neck kissing and nuzzling her he climbed on top of her back softly and gently as he could, he felt a rush of heat inside of him, but at the same time was very nervous. He stopped for a moment.

''Oh Simba-is is something wrong?''

''Nala uhmm- I-I'm just uhmm- nervous. This is uhh-my first time.'' He explained. Nala's eyes widened. She was shocked, she knew this was her first time. But Simba seemed so experienced at the way he was kissing her and cuddling.

''It is?'' She asked with surprise. Simba's face fell low with embarrassment.

''Yea-I don't know if I'm ready Nala. Is it you're first time?'' She around turned to meet his eyes once more showing him her trust.

''Yea it's mine to-i-if you're not ready then uhmm-we can wait. Are you not comfortable?''

''No no- it's not that Nala- it's just that I'm well-nervous. Aren't you?''

''Yeah I am too-hey it's okay if you wanna wait.'' She reassured her trust for her best friend, or what now was her boyfriend. Giving him a gently long kiss on the cheek. He smiled with his face blushing again.

''No-Nala I love you and if we're both ready then-uhm-let's do it.''

The two young teens felt comfortable after talking to each other about mating. Simba climbed back on top of Nala and he started burying his face in Nala's chest and worked his body with hers as they started to mate setting off for the night. Not one soul interrupted the love that has been so empty in each of their hearts until now the void of loneliness has been filled. They were intertwined and nothing could stop that. As loud as they were no one was awoken and it was just perfect for their first time. Simba's world has gone from being terrible to great in a matter of moments.

**Phew this was hard to write partly because of the mating scene, I wasn't sure if I described to much for a T rated story. But I like to keep it realistic and someone recently gave me a request for Simba and Nala to ''get down''. Well I planned on that anyway, but I figured this was the perfect time for it to happen for the two. Now it's official Simba and Nala are bf/gf. So hoped you enjoyed and let me know what you all thought about it in you're reviews! Or PM me, I don't mind that either. ;) Until next time Simba is signing out to work on chapter 8. **


	8. Goodbye My Love

**I'm back with another chap! Had a bit of rough week so was unable to work on anything really other than school.**

The extremely satisfied young teenage Lion awoke startled in the middle of the night, eyes red bloodshot with gray circles around his lids from lack of sleep, drenched he was covered in hot sticky sweat, holding his paw firmly he tried to contain the constant throbbing hammering at his head's temples. A piercing migraine, and his body was completely drained of energy, he felt motionless, paralyzed, but yet so at ease. Nala took his world to heaven and back, the feeling of her soft fur rubbing into his just makes his heart melt. There she rest peacefully her head was laid on his chest gently a huge smile lurked on her muzzle, suddenly a sensational vibrating feeling erupted from his chest. Was-was he purring? He had never purred before since he was a cub, it meant he was happy. For once in the longest time he felt happy. It was because of Nala, amazing how a single girl could bring him to life. He had missed her so dearly much and now the moment he had dreamed of for countless days in the years passing but seemed yet forever. It had been so long since he saw her beautiful green eyes that shone like glinted emerald jewels. That he even the slightest second of staring into them would make you want to faint. That's how he felt, in that moment he looked into her eyes the first time he ever met Nala as cubs. She was so beautiful, and from that day he secretly fell in love. And till now he admitted he loved her as they shared each others feelings for each other in the most magically night of his life.

Simba sighed smiling breathing in the rising morning air, he rest with his paws behind his head. The painful pounding had suddenly stopped hammering at his head, he felt a very familar coat of fur rub against his he looked down dazed in love looking at the love of his life. She slept so calm, so content, so- he couldn't even describe how he felt about her now. Her head rested under his arm he held her tightly but gently, and began to stroke her back with his paw slightly tickling, she giggled lightly in her sleep.

''He-ha-ha S-simba-s-stop haha.'' She rambled his name groggily starting to giggle so angelically her cute laughter ringed in his ears like a song. He let out his claw a bit and rubbed her shoulder from where it was at rest into his chest. He felt her vibrating as well now, she began to purr to his surprise she could hear his heart beat increasing it's pace. Never has he felt like this before after all this time once again he was in love and awaited so long for it no matter how tough times got in the jungle being lonely and depressed, no matter how angry and secluded he felt. He always knew that one day she would come back to him, and here she was. The most beautiful girl in the world wrapped up in his arms hugging tightly like she never had done before. So comfortable he felt and so did she, there was not a care in the world in this moment. No thinking about his father, not a single bad dream with the little amount of sleep he did get. No tears, only smiles.

The sun began to rise in on the cave's gloom reflecting it's glory on it's battered stone walls, Nala squinted gazing out looking over Simba's chest to see it was morning. Letting out a long yawn took hold as she released from the warmth of his grip looking into his eyes she patted her paws on his cheeks for a brief moment and gave him a good morning kiss.

''Good morning my love.'' Nala smiled staring at him after departing from their kiss. The sound of her calling him 'her love' was music to his ears. How he longed for her to say such passionate charming words.

''Morning my beautiful princess. haha'' Simba chuckled after Nala had playfully nudged against his shoulder as they lay back looking up at the caves walls, their heads touching. A thought had came to her mind, Princess? She now remembered, how could she have forgot after all this time. Simba had to choose a mate one day, would it be her? She remembered how when they were younger he seemed grossed out by the whole betrothed thing that they had with each other.

_But now-well obviously he's a little too old to think that way. I mean we just made love. Did that mean he truly loved me? He sure proved it but I'm unsure if he still thought about the whole being married me being Queen and him being King thing. After all Scar holds the throne now._

Nala raised her head up sitting on his fours looking down at the ground transfixed lost in the thought, her future mate quickly took attention at noticing this. He rose up joining her side and embraced her body hugging warmly stroking his paw down her soft spine.

''N-Nala, are you okay sweety?''

She blushed hearing him call her 'sweety' it was-not weird. But _awkward _yet nice, no it was heart felting. They have been best friends for years but ever since she thought he was dead it seemed her best friend had died and became her boyfriend, her love in a matter of moments. The sound of his gently sounding tone echoed in her ears as they began to perk up she heard the 'l' word again.

''Nala I love you, what's wrong? I'm here for you always you know that.'' She felt his short mane flop on her shoulder as he nuzzled her, she smiled uncontrollably returning the affection nuzzling her head with his rubbing against his cheeks and she started to lick him making his fur slick and wet. He chuckled gently then she collapsed onto his chest resting her head tiredly looking into his amber orbs once more. But his face fell.

''So tell me what's wrong? Nala please, did I do something? Wer-were you uhmm-ya know? Ready when-'' Simba didn't get to finish his sentence only feeling his love's warm soft fur nuzzling into his, she locked lips again squeezing his cheeks with her paws lightly kissing with the most compassion she could ever have done before.

''Does that answer you're question.'' She seductively looked deep into his eyes smiling twirling her claw around in a circle on his chest then brought it up to his pink nose and poked him playfully.

''Yeah-guess it does. haha'' He chuckled as she brought his mind back to just a couple hours ago, she leaned closer to his muzzle scooting her body ontop of him bringing a hot heat back to tinge his cheeks red again. She just loved that only her could do that to the Prince. No other girl could make Simba feel like she did, and she wouldn't want it any other way. After so many years of jealousy they played pretending to be in love to make the other get angry, and all along they just-loved each other. After all the other girls telling her he would never be hers and saying he hates her, the downing depression they put her through while Simba was supposedly dead. The nights she would cry hoping it was not true, till fate lead the way and her she is straddling ontop of the most cutest, and sweetest boy any girl could ask for.

_He's mine, and I'm his, and nothing is ever going to change that._

The two began making out pecking each others lips out of their own control for a long moment till they heard a loud crash on the side of the cave's wall nearly shaking the rocks on the ceiling to fall as one came crashing onto Simba's head.

''Ow! Jeez! What was that?'' He rubbed the now red bump on his head.

''Awwh I'll rub it baby.''

''I am a baby, you're baby.'' Simba smiled letting Nala press his head into her chest as she rubbed his bump.

''I better find out what that was. I'll uhh- get us some breakfast.'' Groaning slightly agitating from having to move out of his state of rest and go back to painful exhaustion climbing to his fours. He smiled looking back at his beautiful girlfriend her eyes twinkled with delight.

''Okayy. Hurry back.'' Nala blew him a kiss with her paw dozing off back into her comfort zone passing out on their grassy bed.

Simba walked exited the cave's entrance embracing the morning's fresh jungle air. A huge smile fixed on his muzzle he looked around the corner and their sat his father. He remembered his father was alive. So it was not a dream.

''D-dad?'' Rushing over he joined his father's side. Mufasa rested on a rock with a mischievous grin.

''There's my boy!'' His father greeted cheerfully.

''Dad? Wait! Hey! Where you going!'' Simba shouted as his father took off through the jungle's weeds.

''Come time for training!''

''What? Training? But dad I-''

''Simba! No questions come! There is something I must show you.'' Mufasa boldly ordered taking off, Simba charged after trying to up with pace. But even in Mufasa's older age he was way stronger and faster.

''But! I don't understand.''

''Just come!''

He followed his father to the length of jungles limit passing by Timon and Pumbaa who still were fast asleep. As they fell out from the bushes Mufasa sat at the top of a hill. A cool morning breeze swayed his auburn mane back and forth so majestically. Simba slowly walked up the hill pondering at what his father wanted to show him.

''There. Look-'' Mufasa pointed out across the fields in the far distance stood Pride Rock, the land was covered in ash. It was barren and dead, lifeless.

''The great Kingdom that you and I both have known is now gone, taken and stripped from it's rightful rulers. Simba-now is you're time. I must teach you something come this way!'' Mufasa commanded and Simba opened without question only to grow more curious.

''Where are we going dad?''

''Just come.''

''Okay but I don't get-''

''Hush!'' Mufasa interrupted holding his paw in the air, he bent down to smell the grass. It smelled of something familiar.

''You must see this Simba quickly now! Into the cave! With me come.'' Hastily the bold King ran into the utter darkness of the tomb, Simba struggled to keep up once more he paced himself not seeing where he was going.

''Dad! Dad! Wait! It's dark! I can't see anything! Hey where'd ya go! Could ya slow down? Dad!'' The young Lion raced himself through the old burial grounds and in a center room he found a room littered with paintings on it's walls. Countless Lions, a family tree. He could see his grandfather's image and his grandfather before him.

''Simba-this is where all King's are born and rise again. From the roots of the earth we are one.'' Mufasa bent down his eyes his reflection shining from the darkness of the old tomb, he held his son's paw grasping it tightly he raised it up to the blue light and from that moment Simba felt a jolt of pain, but it quickly turned to heal and he felt powerful more powerful than his entire life.

''Together my son, we shall defeat Scar and restore Pride Rock to it's former glory.'' The King encouraged as his son embraced their ancestors power as it rushed through his veins, he gasped with shocking pain until it settled and he felt stronger and his legs didn't feel weak.

''Yes, we will.''

''Then come it is time to head back.''

''What? But it's so soon, I can't fight yet dad. I can't-''

''Don't say you can't, you can and you will. But not yet, this is but a taste of what is to come my son. Okay come we should head back.''

As the two headed back Timon and Pumbaa had been awoke, Nala was joined with them.

''No no no, look Princess. You slurp it like this! See! Isn't it great?''

''Ewwww! It's gross.'' Nala backed away in disgust. Timon and Pumbaa shrugged feeling indifferent they continued to gouge at the insects squirming for their lives.

Simba busted out with laughter.

''Haha guys do you mind?''

Timon raised his eyebrows mischievously as he witnessed Simba sit down real close to the young Lioness, the two were staring into each other's eyes deeply. They gave a quick peck on the lips front to front and blushed realizing that Mufasa, the general, Timon, and Pumbaa all were staring gawking their eyes at them curiously.

''Uhmm- we were just-uhh-'' Mufasa and the rest busted out into hysterically laughter as Simba tried to explain himself to Mufasa it was quite cute to this day to see his son in love again with the girl he grew up with, the girl he had his son betrothed to since birth. Nala bashfully hid behind her boyfriend a red tinge highlighted in her cheeks.

''Oh sure! Hahahah! Don't fool us buddy boy! Haha right pumbaa? hahaha!'' Timon elbowed Pumbaa in the stomach they rolled around rocking back and forth on their backs laughing not ceasing to stop.

''Guys! Guys! Come on could ya quit it?'' Simba urged feeling shy and embarrassed.

''Oh sure haha.'' Timon huffed out of breath leaping onto Simba's shoulder pounding it with his fist laughing even more.

''Sure Simba, tell us all about you and ya girlfriend here. Haha! Like we didn't hear you two last night.''

''What?'' Simba's eyes widened with shock he felt even more embarrassed than how red Nala was growing next to him.

''Y-y-you guys h-heard that?''

''Oh sureee Simba. You a real animal!'' Timon joked winking at Pumbaa as they chuckled gently unable to burst anymore laughing.

''Okay, okay. No more torturing my son. There is much he needs to train for and there will be no distractions. And-'' Mufasa studied over to Nala rubbing his chin.

''You won't be able to see Nala for awhile.''

''Huh? But? What? Why?'' Simba frantically questioned feeling very disappointed. Now they were going to be separated again.

''But! Huh oh uhmm-'' Nala thought for a moment trying not to give a hint that they were together, they still were very shy and private about telling people that they were a couple yet.

''Simba was helping me with uhmm-'' She thought blankly staring up at the clear sky.

''Oh he was 'helping' ya all right?'' Timon winked to the Lioness making her back down bashfully.

''But dad I need Nala she's uhmm- I can't leave her.'' He looked back feeling lonely again already.

''And why not? You two seen each other for awhile, training will only be in day son at night you two can hang out but training can not be distracted. Let me tell you why come I must speak to my son alone for a moment.''

Mufasa pulled his son close walking into the trees with his arm lunged over his shoulder.

''Dad why?''

''Simba, I think it's time me and you had a talk about 'lionesses'.''

''Why? What about? Dad if it's the 'cub talk' again I'm uhh a teenager I know all about that.''

Mufasa shook his head.

''No no no, yes I know you know about all that. But during training you're mind must be focused at all times and that means not lingering wit- Simba!'' He shouted boldy in his deep tone drawing his son's attention back away from Nala's attractive gaze.

''Yeah I'm listening.''

Mufasa smacked his forehead growing annoyed.

''This is what I mean. Simba-you are to be King I need you to listen and become stronger. You must train and Lionesses have a uhhm-ya know? A certain affect on a Lion's hormones. Especially teenage girls. You get my meaning son?''

''Oh...I get it.'' He lowered his eyes blushing feeling embarrassed.

''Yes, so you understand. I know what you and Nala were doing last night Simba and I'm not mad. I betrothed you two a long time ago, but you two are too young to be mating to you understand. What would mother say if she were hear now?''

''I dunno what would she say?''

''Unfortunately she is not here because you're uncle has her held hostage in his tyrannical grip. Do you understand how important this son? No mating, love will block a warriors mind.''

''But I-'' He started to plead feeling embarrassed and a bit guilty.

''NO mating, you're only teens. That is too young for a young Lion you're age to be doing that, especially while training is in progress. And if you're expected to be King how can you raise a cub as well? Have you thought about that?'' Mufasa began lecturing, Simba rolled his eyes.

''Dad it's not like that we didn't-.'' Simba pleaded more looking into his fathers gaze as he chuckled heartily.

''You didn't? Hahaha. Son I heard you last night, you might have not thought I did but I did. Haha you take after you're father, but uhh that's not the point.'' Mufasa shook his head getting back to what he was rambling about.

''The point is a Lioness will make you feel weak during training, once you learned what you need to then I will allow you two to see each other when this process is over. Every Lion you're age must do this, especially the future King.'' Mufasa boldly glared down at his son. Simba sighed looking back at his frowning beautiful Lioness giving her one last look into her emerald eyes.

''Okay, I know dad. Let's get started.''

''Good, the general will take you to the camp a bit north from here. Not far at all, just a little ways out of the jungle. From their you and other Lions will do nothing but train for this war. Scar is no fooling around Simba. You must be ready, now come.''

After hearing his father call his name one last time in the distance. The young Prince headed off to become a soldier, once again they would be seperated. And who knows how long this training last. But their could be no room for weakness in a warrior. Not in Pride Landers, not against Scar. No weakness, no love, only war. And that is what his father would make of him after all, a leader and a great King. He was sent back for a reason and until his task is complete on earth, he would not stop until it has been done and the Throne is restored. Days marched on, Simba headed off blowing a kiss back to the girl of his dreams as she returned one back. ''Goodbye my love.'' The last words he would speak before going to war.

**Ahhh young love till it's parted. Don't ya love it? {Sigh} Wish I was in love... :( Well what'd ya think of this one? A bit rushed yes I know, I had trouble writing this one and thinking of how to have this occure. I was unsure if I wanted Simba to leave for training or to stay. But you'll all find out what happens I don't want to give anything away. So don't mind the bit of rushness in this one and hope you enjoyed until next time goodnight! And review!**


	9. Uprising

**Hey I'm back again, and jimmy I thought about what you said and you're right. I won't rush it and will do my best to make this greater. This is just a quick update to keep moving the plot along. Enjoy and review!**

Once they reached the training grounds, it was utter warfare. Dead lifeless hulks of hyena corpse lie in earth stained with blood. He had to cover his nose quickly from the god awful stench of dry blood and just utter raw flesh.

''Yuck! Dad what's with all the dead bodies?''

Mufasa looked down at his son with a grim look.

''War son. War.''

Simba's eyes widened with fear and shock, never had he seen such a massacre of animals in one place. They marched over the hill the sun's scolding hot rays of heat beamed down blinding his eyes, from the view he could see a whole group of Lions training with each other. Thunderous roars and shouts as their paws clammered swatting at each other back and forth. He walked slowly side by side with his father as he seen some of these Lions he noticed not all of them were Pride Landers. He could see battle scars and dark fured lions as well. Their were outlanders joined in the army as well. But why? Simba leaned close to his father's ear.

''Dad, are they outlanders?'' He asked curiously.

''Yes, just follow me and keep quiet.'' Mufasa nodded urging his son to keep following.

They approached a large throne like structure, it looked like steps of bones. It's sharp pikes stuck out from the ground up, from atop stood a shady figure he glared down at them piercing his eyes.

''What is it you want? Speak up!'' The outlander King shouted hissing.

''I want you're loyalty.'' Mufasa ordered boldly.

''My loyalty? Never.''

''Then perhaps I will make you submit.'' Mufasa unsheathed his claws lowly growling.

In that moment his eyes widened, the outlander King leaped from his throne and slowly swung his sharp claw at Mufasa's eye. But he anticipated this the Pride Lander King stirred still for a moment then struck with a mighty blow on his arm nearly slicing it off. The outlander let out a mighty roar of pain, blood seeped down to his wrist he stood on his knees bowing with defeat. Mufasa glared down at him and pointed with his claw at his throat.

''My arm!'' He shrieked in pain.

''You tell you're Lion's they serve me now, do you understand?''

The outland leader just chuckled holding onto his sliced arm trying to contain the blood.

''Hahaha, you're pathetic Mufasa. The hyena's numbers are more than you can imagine. A full scale invasion rises from the ash hills. Their empire will be complete when they destroy Pride Rock permanetely! By tomorrow I-I will be the first new King once Scar appoints me ruler of you're Kingdom. haha.''

Mufasa stared down intrigued by his little speech, Mufasa barred his teeth and sliced the outland leaders neck leaving his lifeless hulk in a puddle of blood. Simba nearly threw up from disgust, his father patted him on the back.

''Come on. We're done here son.''

The two walked down the bony steps slowly the outland Lions growling angrily peering their eyes at the trespassers.

''Listen to me!'' Mufasa shouted raising his paws in the air high.

''You're leader is dead, and the hyena's invade. If you wish to live this careless lifestyle for the rest of you're days you will live it by those conquerers. We are all brothers here! Lions in one! It doesn't matter which tribe you're from, we are of the same race. Now we continue fighting while the true enemy burns and kills our fields and our familys?''

For a moment the outlanders lowered their faces inspired by the speech he was giving. It showed words of wisdom. Simba watched his father in awe as the long time enemy's of Pride Rock roared in approval.

''No! We are all brothers! If you fight with me I promise to give you a good home in the outlands! I promise to heal this wounded nation! I promise that you will have clean water to drink from, and fresh meats to gorge on. No more starvation, no more tyranny! But if you let me stand alone in this war-I will not be able to do these things while hyena's rule over you're people. Now-do you stand with me?'' The army of outlanders roared once more chanting Mufasa's name.

''Then come on!'' Mufasa shouted marching with his son by his side.

A huge grin was fixed on both Mufasa and Simba's muzzles.

''That was an amazing speech dad. So what are we doing with this army?''

''We're going to the training ground with them, we need as much Lions as we can get in this war Simba. The hyena's control Pride Rock, and even more invade under Scar's command. If we can unite the Outlanders that are held by Scar's grip they will fight with us. We no longer control the Pride Landers so we must get outlanders this time.'' Simba nodded understanding.

The day dragged on-


	10. No Matter What

**Here we are yet again another update, a bit more fluff mixed with some violence in this one. **

The day was hot, the heat was still. A humid moisture hung in the air as the fur of the Lion warriors sweat poured down to their knees. The great large King stood alone on the hill and in his way a scouting party of hyena's stood their ground awaiting for the Lion's approach. To the Lion's a Hyena scouting party was more like a smaller army rather than their massive hordes that descend from their barren ashy homeland in the Elephant Graveyard. Simba's eyes widened a tension of fear from within his heart was growing. All his life he always wanted to be brave, but now-he didn't feel so brave. The prescense of the outland soldiers and his father is the only bit of safety he felt. Mufasa's auburn heavy mane rusltled in the slight breeze, a stern grim look on his face. A hyena from atop an elephant emerged slowly stepping out from his small army's ranks.

''Lions! Yield!'' He shouted with command hoping that the bold tiny crew would bow down. Mufasa turned to his now loyal outlanders and roared, with that he gave the order to charge. The ficious dark furred warriors ran over the hill in a steady pace, their hearts full of fury, their blood lust growing for hyena flesh. Determination of slaughter took hold, it was unlike anything the young Prince has ever witnessed in his life. Not a single Lion was killed as they cut like a sharp rock through wood smashing the enemies ranks. One by one the blood seeped into the earth, it was gory. Simba had to hide his paw over his eyes as the young teen cowardly sat behind the crowd in fear. He peeked to see his father fighting like he was possesed, the last time he seen something like this was when he ventured to the elephant graveyard with Nala and his father saved him. Never has he seen such violence, sure he was in a few fights with other boys as cubs but those were childish antics. Nothing compared on a scale like war. This was death- an utter massacre.

Mufasa patted his loyal soldiers on their shoulders saluting their small but well earned victory.

''You fought well.'' The King congratulated smiling.

The outlanders just glared at him and nodded as Mufasa witnessed some tearing the hyena's hearts out and gouging them down their throats, blood stained all over their muzzles baring their white sharp teeth. The day was theirs, not a single song was sung, no victory chants, no nothing. Simba sat alone in solitude that night by his father keeping close, his trust for the outlanders was growing thin. He would feel better knowing true loyal Pride Landers were in the army and not merciless barbarians like the outlanders were accompinied in his prescense.

He fell asleep in fear, shaking nearly. But he was strong he would not falter, he must do his duty. Although he'd much rather have the feeling of Nala's soft warm fur cuddled against his chest than be alone like this. She would take his fright away, he was half tempted to sneak off and just see her for the night then come back in the morning. But the jungle grew further away, they were in the deep sand dunes of the hot arid endless desert. It was too far back to sneak off, he would be exhausted by the time he goes to see Nala then come back to the spot in the morning.

_''It's much to risky.'' _He thought to himself his tensions growing.

He peered his eyes over to notice everyone was fast asleep, maybe he could sneak to Nala just for the night. Just stay with her for a couple hours then leave, but it was a way back. But within thirty minutes he could make it. His mind started racing to hastily make a rash decision. He yurned to see her so bad, but yet if he left something could happen to his father.

''_But what if something already happened to Nala?'' _The young teen thought pacing around nervously.

''I have to see her.'' He stammered nearly tripping over his feet, he headfirst into something soft but hard feeling. He rubbed his head lightly with his paw trying to ease the growing pain.

''Ow! What the-? Nala? How-'' The beautiful creamy tan furred Lioness cut him off placing a finger over his muzzle silencing his speech.

''Shhhh. I snuck away, I missed you.'' She whispered staring into the moon's reflection as it shined on his amber eyes, his face lit up like a candle. But something in his gut worried him.

''Nala you really shouldn't be here, this is a warzone.''

''Ack! Simba! I'm fine what are you so worried about?''

''NO you're not fine, now you need to go back wit-'' She used her power yet again to cut off but this time she reached over squeezing his cheeks giving him a juicy wet kiss on the lips as their muzzles locked. He was completely powerless against her ability to do that. He couldn't move, he felt frozen, butterflys churned in his stomach. A red tinge grew in his cheeks rapidly as well as Nala's.

''I'm not leaving you alone Simba, you're my boyfriend and I have to be with you to help if something happens or to you're father.''

He stopped feeling really dizey all the sudden after parting from the kiss, lost in thought for a moment, only to hear Nala call him her 'boyfriend'

_Had she just called me her 'boyfriend'?_ His heart flipped upside down and grew larger it felt like it was going to burst.

''B-b-boyfriend? Nala did you just call me you're boyfriend?'' He asked dumbly stuttering looking at her beautiful stature, a suductive smile on her face. She scooted closer leaning into his chest nuzzling under his muzzle. He felt a vibrating pur erupt from within the teen Lioness's throat, with a breathful sigh he fell blacking out.

''Of course silly, we're a couple. Remember? Duh! Hello-Simba?'' She waved her paw in his eyesight growing irritated just before realizing he collapsed hard on the earth's floor. She giggled to herself. Had she done this? She made him faint, her! A common girl made the Prince faint with love daze. She loved it, but was she just a common girl? All the years of the teasing from other female cubs, and boys calling her ugly. It made her feel down until Simba came back in her life. He was the only one who seemed to think she was beautiful. But maybe he only said that to make her feel better and he hid what he really thought about her. After they were best friends, well now more than that. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

_''If he think's I'm ugly then why did he make love to me? Maybe he just wanted satisfaction for himself. No! Of course not! Simba would never do that to me! He loves me, or would he? Maybe he just wanted to satisfie himself maybe I'm not good enough for him.'' _From a small puddle of water she looked deeply into her wonderous reflection, her eye's fixed closer with shock as they widened at what she was seeing.

_''T-t-that's? That's me?'' _She asked herself in shock. Her slick creamy-tan fur glinted in the moon's light, her eyelid's were shaded with a purplish-blue massacre from fruits, her eye's were like emeralds like Simba always called them. Pure green, they were amazing sparkling in the water's ripples.

_''Wow I-I-I really am-beautiful. Just like Simba said, I'm not just a common girl. I-I'm' a-a Princess. A princess!'' _Her face jolted with utter joy, a huge smiled formed on her muzzle, giggling hysterically she cuddled under Simba's arm pecked him on the cheek just then hearing his heart beat throb she knew he was alive and she hadn't killed him. Then started to drift off into a deep sleep in the comfort of the most amazing boy in the world. Her Simba- and she wasn't going to let him be killed just because of a stupid war. He needed her just as much as she needed him right now, just the affection and comfort she was giving him could help not hurt. She didn't care what Mufasa said about love weakens a warrior and all that, she loved him. How was it so wrong for them to cuddle with each other? No matter what she would by her future King's side.

_''No matter'' She whispered into his ear giving him a slick wet lick on his cheek ruffling his fur, a small smile grew on Simba's muzzle as he slept away._

**There ya have it, hope you liked. :) Review **


	11. A Future's Nightmare

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, had some things going on in my life that held me up. This is a short update, but don't worry I'll have a bigger chapter up real quick here. This is just a little something to keep the wait halted. Enjoy and review. ;) Chapter 11, chapter 12 will be coming quickly with more plot suspense. **

A dark hazen shadow hovered over the lay of the land, a fierce wind brushed against the soiled blood ashen ground. A hot moisture never ceased to stop only growing hotter and hotter. It felt as if he was lost, unable to breathe or any idea of where he was. Until he saw a large blackish brown furred scarred eyed Lion glaring down at him, his green eyes glowing cutting into his heart like a piercing bolt of shock. He was standing at Pride Rock's edge, his black claws covered in blood and from beneath him he noticed a creamy tan young Lioness, come to think of it. He studied for a moment squiting his eyes to see who that was at Scar's feet. Then hit him like a ton of bricks.

_''It-it's-N-Nala.''_ A heavy weight of sweat drenched into his slick golden coat, his heart's pace quickened it's continued throbbing. He was paralyzed, helpless to save the one he loved. Helpless to do anything in the face of tyranny. While tears silently streamed down his cheeks like a flooded river, Scar grinned evily cackling to himself lightly chocking on his own hoarse gag. The young Lion walked slowly up the razor sharp stepway to Pride Rock's throne looking deep right into Scar's desceptive green glare.

_''What have you done to her?''_

_''Ohhh Simba boy, haven't you learned anything when I exiled you? Haha.. after all you weren't always the clever lad in the family.''_

_''What do you mean by that?''_

The black Lion stared at him for a moment lifting his paw up to his puzzled grin.

_''Hmm, now let's see. Shall I take you back, how bout the time I showed you the hideous Elephant Graveyard, oh! And then there was the time I took you to the gorge, and ah..oh yes! Haha I remember, that was the day I killed you're father.''_

_''What? My father's alive! You lie!''_

_''Do I dear boy. Do I? Now what to do with you're pathetic girlfriend? Hmm..''_

_''Scar don't..Scar! Scar! __Noooo! NALAAAA!''_

He awoke with his eyes bloodshot, his chest was pounding and his cheeks were on fire. Sweat slicky drenched his body, he slided his paw down over his chest but instead felt a famaliar head of fur touch his grasp softly. It was then that he realized he was back in the real world, the girl that brought any happiness in his life was safely snuggled against his chest sleepily contently. He smiled knowing he still had her. He motioned his paw lower rubbing her back gently, suddenly he could feel the warmth of her pur vibrate echo across his entire body. She wiggled around a bit then awoke to see his amber glowing eyes staring down at her sweetly. She greeted her Prince with a nuzzle under the chin a smile stuck on her muzzle as well.

''How'd you sleep?'' Simba asked with concern, still slightly smiling.

''Okay, why? Simba? Is something wrong?'' The young teenage girl asked with concern looking up to see his face turn away nearly crying. She gathered off of him standing on her fours trying to match his amber orbs. She placed her paw on his cheek and rubbed gently he turned looking into the crystaline emeralds that glowed so brightly sparkling. Tears slowly fell from his eyes, he smiled.

''Aww, Simba did you have a bad dream?''

''Yeah, I did.'' He lowered his head in embarrasment feeling weak.

She cocked her head to the side still trying to keep her sight fixed on him to show all comfort that she possibly could. Slowly she reached over and rubbed his back as he wiped his paw across his eyes to wipe away the tattered tears.

''What was it about?''

''It-it was-it was terrible Nala. I-I don't wanna talk about it.''

''Hey it was just a dream.'' She whispered scooting closer to him giving a quick peck on the lips.

''I know. But it seemed so real I-I-I thought I lost you Nala.'' He inhaled a sigh of the sunrise's early air trying to contain more tears from what he had just witnessed such a terrible nightmare.

''Lost me? Simba I'm never going anywhere. I love you and I'll always be by you're side. Now come on, we should get back to sleep baby.'' Nala whispered pulling his hand gently urging him to lay by her.

Simba collapsed back on the desert's hard dirt floor next to his future Queen, she scooted as close as she could cuddling with his arm wrapped over her stomach. The two fell into a deep slumber not caring about anything but being intertwind in the comfort they felt next to each other. Life was at ease in Simba's mind so long as Nala always was there he never had anything to worry about in times like this. Nothing to worry about. From the time he was a cub it was always such a mystery what it felt like to feel such affection, but not anymore. She was his world, his happy world. Always Nala knew how to keep his happy and satisfied when everything around claws non stop to bring him down she was there for him. But what exactly could this horrible dream mean? Was this some kind of telling what's to come in the future? He couldn't see it, it was too dark to imagine and too tragic. If he ever lost Nala-he would lose himself as well. And hopefully always will be, he had a busy day tomorrow and couldn't lose any sleep. He gently let his eyelids fall over his amber orbs and past out to see blackness.


	12. It was all Just a Dream

**And here we are with Lion's Tale, as well the finale chapter for this one to. Please dont hate me for this but I got more ideas to move onto and things to plan. So I gotta end this. Well review, not exactly the best ending everybody hoped for but it is what it is.**

The next morning he awoke dripping with sweat and a beautiful full grown Lioness under his arm cuddled with a smile on her pretty muzzle, her fur so smooth he rubbed his paw back and forth stroking the scruff of her soft creamy tan coat. From within he could feel a pur erupt vibrating against his side. She squirmed moving around motioning herself closer into his side. He looked at his surroundings and he was in Pride Rock, but how could this happen? A moment ago he was in the desert, how could he possibly get here? Then he noticed he had a full mane swayed down over his head. Then when he rubbed his paw over his mate's stomach it felt big, Nala was pregnant? What? How could this happen? Well he knew how it could happen, but-then it hit him. It was all a dream everything was. His father is still in the heavens, he's still full grown and his life as a teen is gone. But yet it felt so real. But it was just a dream, everything was just a dream. Now that he remembers, he was knocked unconcious days ago. Somehow he must have recovered and he had been in his past for what felt like an eternity.

His mate squirmed opening her eyes.

''Nala, where are we?''

''Home.''

''What? But how?''

''It doesn't matter, what matters is you're King now and Scar is gone.''

''Gone? But?''

''You were knocked unconcious Simba for days, then through strength you pulled through. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.''

''I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either.''

''Everything's as it should be now. Now let's get some more sleep.''

He closed his eyes, rested his head on her stomach and fell into a deep slumber until the afternoon would come. It was all just a dream, everything he had seen was fake. Reality has finally come back and things were at peace as they should be.


End file.
